Hans, The Bastard
by DavusLuna
Summary: On a business trip to the Southern Isles, King Agdar meets Hans, a neglected bastard, the thirteenth son of King Ulrik.


_Twenty Years Ago_

The shining sea glistened before him, sparkling with the promise of a far-off and distant land. The moon kissed the great, azure expanse, stretching off into the distance until it kissed the darkened sky. "Marvelous, isn't it, my king," came a voice from behind him. "Indeed, it is, but not nearly as beautiful as my wife and darling daughters," Agdar replied, turning to see who had called his name.

"I know it pains you that you must be away from them, but you must remember why we are journeying to this land."

"Of course, the kingdom comes first, yet I cannot help missing what I love," Agdar replied,_ thank the gods it will only be two weeks on this lonely isle. Then I can go back to my darling queen and children._

"It is quite unfortunate that the crop was not as bountiful as expected this year, your highness."

"Hopefully, this will be the last time that I must travel so far to replenish our grain stocks. However, the king of the Southern Isles is a fair man, and I am sure we will be able to strike a deal of some sort."

"Certainly. I will leave you alone now; have a good night, my lord."

"Good night, Oleg."

When they awoke in the morning, the Southern Isles were well within sight. The golden spires of the king's castle soared into the sky, far above the decidedly grimmer housing belonging to the peasantry. As the ship docked, Agdar took in the village around him. A woman's screams rang out from a far-off alley, while he could see a man thrown into a roadside ditch, his throat slit. _How charming,_ he thought to himself. He hurried into the carriage that awaited him, swiftly leaving for the palace.

When he arrived, the palace was exquisite; it seemed as though everything was coated in gold leaf or encrusted with precious gems. After entering through the massive mahogany doors, Agdar looked up to see the ruler of the Southern Isles:

"What do you think of the recent renovations, Agdar? I had the finest goldsmiths in all the kingdoms decorate the walls."

"How many people could you have fed with that money?" Agdar demanded angrily.

"What are a few starving peasants when you can have golden walls? But we're not here to discuss interior decorating," King Ulrik replied with a smirk, "I know your kingdom is ever so slightly famished."

"No games. Let's talk"

"Oh, always so serious, Aggie," Ulrik said, grinning, "If you want to talk, then let's talk."

"What do you want," Agdar growled in reply.

"Oh, it's simple, just…" Ulrik paused for a moment, "one of your daughters for any of my 13 sons!"

"Never!" Agdar shouted, "Your scum for sons will never have my beautiful daughters!"

"Oh, that's such a harsh way to describe them. C'mon, Jan's not so bad!"

"My children are 7 and 5," Agdar responded, "They are far too young to discuss their marriage."

"I suppose if you're fine with letting your people starve, then we're done here. Guards!"

"Wait! Please, is there anything else I can do for my people?" Agdar pleaded.

"Sorry, Aggie, no can do. Bye-bye!"

With that, a boy scurried into the room and up to Ulrik. Agdar looked at the boy, with ruddy, brown hair and sharp, green eyes.

"Father, they need our help!" _He can't be more than six_, Agdar thought to himself.

Upon seeing his 13th son, Ulrik's eyes filled with rage: "You insolent boy!" he shouted, "I have official business to take care of right now; how many times to I have to tell you not to meddle in my affairs, you useless bastard!" he screamed, growing red with anger. With three brutal blows of his right hand, Ulrik sent the boy down the steps leading up to the throne where he had sat. "Jan!" he shrieked, "Take him away! You're never to bother me again, Hans!" Shortly after his command, a hulking brute came into the room, dragging away the screaming boy.

"Sorry about that little incident," Ulrik apologized, inspecting his hand, "but you must leave. Now."

"Before I go," Agdar inquired, "how could you do such a thing to your son?"

"Hans?" Ulrik asked incredulously, "I have thirteen of them; besides, Hans is nothing but a bastard, a filthy mistake."

"He's your son!" Agdar glowered before exiting the room. As he was leaving, he saw the sniffling boy, blood running down his face, slumped against the wall in the hallway. Agdar's heart filled with pity for the boy, placing a comforting hand on the child's shoulder before insisting, "What your father did to you is unacceptable, child." Hans whimpered softly before replying, "It's my fault, I'm the reason Mother is mad at him." Agdar was taken aback by the child's words. "Who you were born to is not your fault," Agdar comforted the child, "your true value lies in what you do." Agdar wiped the tears from the boy's eyes, and exhorted him, "Find your destiny!" Hans looked up, reassured, and asked the king,

"You really think I can?"

"I know so, my dear boy." With those words having been spoken, Agdar began to leave, but soon heard a shout, "I promise I'll do it; I'll fulfill my destiny, I swear I will!" Agdar grinned, and left, without turning.

_Present Day_

Hans looked at the gates of Arendelle, tall and beautiful, open for the first time in 20 long years. While striding through on his horse, Hans whispered to himself, "I promise, King Agdar, I promise."


End file.
